


Feast

by Bungalow_Stories



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, moo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bungalow_Stories/pseuds/Bungalow_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire and Owen have sex and carrots are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast

Like most relationships, Owen Grady's marriage had a tendency to repeat the same pattern over and over and over again. To be honest, he was growing tired of it, and would prefer to find a way around the unpleasantness of fighting with Claire. Sometimes, it felt like he was walking on eggshells, but if there was one comforting aspect of their bickering, it was that Owen rarely triggered these interactions himself. Well, maybe he did, but their quarrels only came about because Claire was dealing with the emotional trauma of being a hybrid dinosaur, something which had changed her life in many ways. At least she was confident enough to have sex again, so he didn't have to deal with her self-loathing in the bedroom. But like the head of the mythical hydra, every time Owen mended one of their relationship issues, many more would emerge to take its place.   
This week, the dilemma in question was dieting. Claire had once again lapsed back into trying to be human, a pursuit that never ended well. She was eating like a person, which was not enough for a stegoceratops' stomach, or stomachs plural, since she had three. The side effects were beginning to show. When she wasn't cranky, she was sluggish and unfocused, and it wasn't long before Owen started to worry about her. Her malnutrition was making her seem rather emaciated . . . well, relatively speaking, because she was still over two tons. It was hard to say for sure what she ought to look like, but her ribs were showing, and that wasn't a good sign. When she collapsed in the field one morning, Owen decided that her fasting had gone too far. He ran over to where she had fallen and lifted her head with his hands.  
"Claire!"  
"I'm fine," she mooed, "Just a little groggy. I didn't sleep well last night . . ."  
He pressed his forehead against hers.  
"No, Claire, that's not it. You're starving."  
She lowed quietly.  
"I'm eating the recommended amount . . ."  
Owen sighed. If he brought up the fact that her biology was different, he'd spark conflict for sure. He had to be sneaky.  
"Alright, Claire. You can take a nap here while I do some housework. Sound good?"  
She nodded weakly.  
"Okay. See you later," he muttered.  
He hated to leave her like this, but he took comfort in knowing that his plan would fix her once and for all. Although Claire wasn't an animal, she had adopted certain primal characteristics after her transformation. It was therefore logical to assume that she could be trained. Owen was certainly gifted in that realm. In order to convince an animal to do something they didn't enjoy, it was crucial to offer a reward of some kind. In most cases, the incentive was food, but for Claire, eating was the last thing she wanted. By that logic, Owen would have to find a way to convince her to dine by using some sort of reward. The tricky part was that she was smarter than a domesticated animal, so she would need to be deceived in order to conceal his ruse. He just needed to come up with a plan.  
And then it hit him. The key to solving his problem was sex. Admittedly, he was only half present when he thought up this solution, but it was brilliant all the same. Claire enjoyed sleeping with him, so that was what he would use to encourage her grazing. And as for tricking her, he knew exactly what to do.  
He started with whipped cream. He spread it all over his body and asked her to lick it off. There was nothing unusual about that, so she didn't suspect a thing. Then he upgraded the substance of choice to honey. That was even better, because it was more nutritious . . . still not healthy, per se, but it was a work in progress.   
Next, he transitioned to solid foods. When Claire came back from a short walk, she found him sitting naked on the couch, eating an apple. She wandered over, and he held it out for her with a sly expression. She bit into it, and he licked the juice from her chin. He had to admit, he was starting to enjoy this as much as she was.  
But it wasn't enough. She was still eating next to nothing, and if this continued, he'd be married to a toothpick. So he turned it up a notch. First cherries, then corncobs, then grapes and oats and all kinds of secret meals. He made an internal joke that he'd know he'd gone too far when he tied a carrot to his dick, but after a week or so, he ended up doing exactly that. And that's when he made a huge mistake. Claire was going at it, and he had no complaints, but then a chunk of carrot fell to carpet with a heavy thud. He bent over to pick it up.  
"Ah! Owen, don't move like that!"  
"I'm getting the carrot."  
"Yeah, but the carrot isn't the point."  
He gave an uncertain grunt. Claire froze. She looked into his eyes, and he couldn't conceal his guilt. The penny dropped.  
"No . . ." she murmured.  
"Claire-"  
She pushed him off the bed with her horn.  
"Get out."  
"Claire!"  
"OUT!"  
She shoved him through the door and slammed it fiercely. He slumped down against the wall and sighed.  
"Claire . . ."  
"Go away!"  
"I'm not leaving."  
He heard her snort.  
"You're such an asshole."  
"Why? What did I do wrong?"  
"You tricked me."  
"Only because you refuse to listen to my advice."  
"You're an idiot."  
"I'm not the one starving myself."  
She opened the door and swung her horns at him. He backed up quickly.  
"How dare you?"  
"How dare I what? Stop you from wasting away?"  
"I'm perfectly healthy."  
"Don't lie to me Claire. You might think I'm an idiot, but I can tell when a person is sick. I swear, if you had fingers, you would be purging right now."  
She lowed angrily.  
"What choice do I have? I'm huge!"  
"You're a dinosaur. Dinosaurs are supposed to be huge."  
"Normal dinosaurs don't have a choice. I do."  
"Fine. Go ahead and starve yourself to death. See if I care."  
"I know you care!"  
Her own words made her stop and think. Slowly, her tail curled around her feet, weaving between her legs submissively. She hunched her shoulders and turned her eyes to the carpet.  
"I'm being terrible, aren't I?"  
Owen gulped.  
"Well, that's neither here nor there . . ."  
She exhaled, and a tear slid down her cheek.  
"Oh god, oh god, oh god . . ."  
Owen hugged her neck.  
"Don't be upset, Claire . . ."  
"There's something wrong with me . . . I can't believe you tied a carrot to your dick and still ended up being the sanest person in the room . . ."  
Owen rubbed her snout.  
"It's okay, Claire. I know it's hard . . . I mean, I can't imagine what you're going through, but it seems like it would be difficult."  
Claire shook her head.  
"It shouldn't be. This isn't a disease: it's a choice. I'm trying to attain something that's impossible, not because I'm programmed to be that way, but because I choose to feel self-conscious."  
"Can you choose to stop?"  
Claire took a deep breath.  
"Maybe. I just worry that . . ."  
Owen blinked.  
"What?"  
She inhaled through her nostrils and closed her eyes.  
"Owen, you said I was beautiful."  
"Yes."  
"You said it didn't bother you that I've changed."  
"You've only changed on the outside."  
"Yes, but what if I change more?"  
"How?"  
"By gaining weight."  
Owen rolled his eyes.  
"Claire, I accepted the fact that you have three horns and a tail. I think I can get by."  
She rubbed her chin.  
"Wow, I really didn't think this through. You're right."  
Owen smiled.  
"I understand. It's hard to see the big picture when-"  
He gulped.  
"Um, let me rephrase that . . ."  
Claire laughed.  
"I don't mind."  
He grinned.  
"Does that mean you're feeling better?"  
"I will once I've had lunch."  
She smiled slyly.  
"Speaking of which, I think we have a few carrots leftover . . ."  
They had come full circle. Claire was safe until her next breakdown. Although Owen wasn't looking forward to it, he was comforted by the fact that no matter what the nature of their disagreements might be, nothing could keep them apart forever. Well, not to his knowledge, at least. Then again, when he thought about how much he loved Claire and how much she loved him, it seemed highly unlikely that their feelings for each other would ever be altered, even if the world changed around them. Love, being a concept, was blind to material circumstance, so it would remain untouched by beaks or horns or scales . . .  
. . . or carrots.


End file.
